witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Vampirella/Witchblade: The Feast
Vampirella/Witchblade: The Feast is a one-shot crossover between Vampirella and Witchblade comics series. Synopsis Blood-sucking fiends have nothing on the cut-throat world of super models as Vampi and Witchblade get caught up in some high-heeled, scantily clad action: Cannibals! Vampires! Horror! Thrills! Dangerous and scantily clad vixens armed with powers not to be believed! The sexy fun of a Russ Meyer film! Find it all in the most entertaining crossover event of the year! Characters * Sara Pezzini * Vampirella * Rod Sterling * J. Holmes * Sweet Li'l Alice * Chesty Young Thang * Scarlet Diva * Sin Lenee * Ruby Blossom * Flovilla Thatch * The Big Blonde * Camera Plot Summary Vampirella travels to Brooklyn and watches a group of men cut their captive in half. She then jumps down into the warehouse, causing the men to run away in fear. Outside their stopped by Sara Pezzini, who tells them that they're under arrest. The men instead open fire on Sara, believing to have killed here. Moments later, Sara gets up on her feet, envelopes in the Witchblade armor and attacks them. Together with Sara they quickly take down the thugs. Sara then expresses her displeasure with Vampirella killing and eating most of the thugs. Vampirella answers, that she herself invited her here for the vampires expertise. The women then inspect the dismembered man with Vampirella coming to a conclusion that he's a vampire. The vampire is displeased seeing Vampirella here. Vampirella then rips out his heart and puts it into a blender, threatening him to turn it on if he doesn't talk. The vampires tells her, that he and his pack were sleeping in an abandoned building when a wagon full of guys shows up and captures them. Next thing, the vampire wakes up tied to a table getting sawed in half. He also reveals, that the guy with the chainsaw said he was harvesting them. Vampirella then turns on the blender, killing the vampire in the process. After the interrogation, Vampirella asks Sara how this place became the subject of a police investigation. Sara explains, that they got an anonymous tip from a guy calling himself Vampiros, saying that someone was rounding up vampires. Knowing that the department wouldn't believe this story, Sara called Vampirella for help. The women then search the warehouse and find a shipment label, saying "J. Holmes Modeling Agency". With this lead, Vampirella and Sara decide to go undercover as models. While being undercover, they're approached by Rod Sterling, J. Holmes number one agent. Rod is impressed by the girls and invites them to the office tomorrow afternoon for a meet and greet with J. Holmes himself. The next day, Vampirella and Sara are introduced to the other girls working for Rod. Rod then takes them to J. Holmes himself. Before signing the contract with them, Holmes invites the two women to his apartment. Later that day, Sara and Vampirella capture Holmes and interrogate him. Holmes tells them, that he finds girls and Rod makes sure they all go on the Eternal Slender diet, which involves them eating vampires. This makes the girls radiant and youthful long after their prime. Unfortunately, they eventually become feral cannibals. The girls are then offloaded to the vampires as food. Holmes also adds, that Rod now plans to target middle America with a line of vampire meat products. Sara then forces him to give them details about all of the operations and shipping details. Although Holmes is hesitant, Vampirella convinces him to give this information to them. Three hours later, Rod gets informed that all of his operations and warehouses were destroyed. They also found dead Holmes. Sara and Vampirella then enter his room and confront him. Rod in return lets loose his girls on the two women. The two manage to quickly kill all the girls. Rod then reveals, that its not the vampire meat, what causes their degradation, but his sentient, symbiotic camera, who eats human souls and extends his soul. The Eternal Slender was supposed to feed the camera for centuries, which in return would have kept Rod alive and young. Rod then decides to start over in another country, but first he must kill Sara and Vampirella. Although Vampirella jumps at Rod, the man quickly shoots an energy beam from his camera, downing her. He then expresses his curiosity over why a vampire like her would care about mortals. Sara then attacks Rod and cuts off his bond with the camera. After recovering from the blast, Vampirella takes the camera and shoots an energy beam at Rod, killing him. Vampirella also destroys the camera. She asks how will Sara explain this to her police chief and she answers that she will thing of something as always. Category:Comic Issues Category:Comic Crossovers